


to lose all the wrongs he did before

by sapphic



Series: and where is your graceful grove [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suits, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic/pseuds/sapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Piper gets captured by a well-guarded princess, Hazel's hand is forced. </p><p>(Takes place some years after canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to lose all the wrongs he did before

"You will perish here, Piper McLean," Laodice tells her cheerfully, reinforcing the ropes around her waist that bind her to a pillar in the extravagantly large room. 

"You’ll perish here," Piper says, "When my friends and my girlfriend kick your butt to the next century or so."

The princess snorts. "Please. Your fame - or infamy, at least amongst us - works against you. This castle is my domain; we have guards everywhere." She yanks the rope, drawing a yelp out of Piper. "If your friends come, they will not make it past the gate."

Piper considers. "Huh. Good point." She levels a gaze at the princess. "But, wouldn't it be a good idea to release me? You wouldn't want my friends getting angry, do you? You know how they get — ”

Laodice drops the loose rope and stuffs her fingers in her ears, cutting off Piper's charmspeak. "Don’t try to trick me with your charmspeak, demigod! Why, I’ll have your tongue cut!"

"That’s not a terribly good idea," comes a voice from behind the princess. Before she can even turn, there's a flash of movement and then she's sprawled on the ground, in an unconscious heap.

Hazel rushes to untie the ropes around Piper. Her brow is furrowed in concern as she works at the knots in a frenzy. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you? I’m sorry I couldn't come earlier, I — ”

Piper stops listening after that.

Hazel is wearing a suit. A crisp white shirt is fitted onto her slender torso, with an elegant silk tie tracing the line of buttons down to her navel and complementing the stark monochrome of the ensemble. The jacket seems cut to her shoulders. The sleeves encasing her toned arms accentuate their shape, and every time she pulls back the creases of the fabric just enhance the effect. Equally flattering are the trousers - the singular, fine crease that runs down the front outlines her strong calves. The textured golden hair that normally cascades down her back has been replaced by a neat, short fade hair cut that leaves the sides and back of her head cleanly cut, and the top of her head crowned with curls. 

"Are you cross-dressing?" Piper finally manages, by which time Hazel has freed her, retrieved the documents Piper was sent as an undercover guest for, and started tying up the princess. Piper would be turned on by her sheer competence, except she already is turned on by her general existence.

"It’s the mist. I couldn't have come in any other way," Hazel explains, coiling the rope around the princess, who was still rather lifeless on the floor. "Piper, can you — ”

Piper grabs Hazel by the lapels and kisses her. She slides her hands up Hazel's neck, the tactile unfamiliarity of her new hair brushing against the palm of her hand. Hazel's lips are soft and pliant under her own, unchanged by the mist. The contrast is a huge turn on, she realises. Slowly Hazel is backed into the column Piper was just liberated from. She presses their lips together with renewed urgency. Meanwhile her hands relocate, to follow the material of the suit as it hugs tightly the line of Hazel's body that almost makes Piper jealous. Mapping out the dips and curves underneath the fabric, she eventually settles for hooking her fingers around belt loops and pulling Hazel flush against her.

Still they have to breathe (a mortal inconvenience that even demigods are not exempt from). When they break apart, Hazel is blushing. "Piper!" she says, at an attempt to sound scandalised. "Is this - is this really the place?"

"You have no idea what seeing you in a suit does to me," Piper says. "Okay," she says, once she's recovered her breath. "But yeah, let's tie up the - tie up Laodice and then go."

They make quick work of the princess, Piper even whispering to her to go to sleep and get the rest she knows she deserves after two consecutive nights of working on the blueprints. They make their way out the palace with ease, the mist disguising them to the guards.

"That wasn't too bad, despite the whole getting captured and all." Piper checks her watch. "Hey, we're not due back at camp for another two hours. Since we're here, in the fashion capital of the world,” she smiles slyly at her girlfriend, "Want to stop by for a fitting?

Hazel flushes. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, her hair having resumed its natural vivacity. 

"Okay," she says. "But only if we stop by Home Depot first. You have no idea what seeing you tied up does to me."


End file.
